Blurred Lines
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Lily finally sees something different from James Potter on the third corridor of the second floor.


**Blurred Lines**

(James Potter, Lily Evans)

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

It was quite normal to see some first year gathered around James Potter on Lily's daily basis, but it was usually because the man is trying to prank them. He was cruel; making Lily sick just by thinking of it. He and his soul mate, Sirius Black, often using some hex on them, or giving them Zonko's sick pastilles (saying it's a candy for strong memory), or deceiving them to eat vomit or poop flavoured Bertie Boots that they trasfigurated into strawberry flavour colour.

But luckily, what Lily Evans sees today is different.

It's the second day of their seventh year. A fair, delicate morning, in fact—Lily knows James likes to play Quidditch if he doesn't have any class in this weather—but there he is on the third corridor of the second floor, on his hunkers, his back facing her, drawing something on a piece of parchment with a quill while two first year looking down in front of him. Not too long after Lily caught the sight, one of the first graders, the boy, is aware of Lily's existence, looking at her with some kind of respect due to one badge on her robe, but she initiate signal to make he pretends like he doesn't know.

"… and there you must go. Straight down like when you're going to the great hall and the class is exactly after the first corridor, near the kitchen." He explains and scribbles on the parchment. "Do you understand or do I have to explain the whole thing again, Kids?"

"Um, yeah, we understand. Thank you, James," says the boy who sees Lily.

"Not a problem." Lily can't see what James does, but looking at the first graders' answer in their expression, she knows he's smiling. She hopes it's not his signature show off smile. "Now off you go, chop-chop before Professor Lighthammer gives you both a week of detention, or worse, makes Gryffindor lose points in the second day of the year!"

Lily snorts quietly. Look at that idiot prick. He's warning those first year about making Gryffindor lose points while he and his little army—minus Remus—are the _biggest score loser_. Pathetic.

Five seconds later, the two kids go straight down after receiving James' handmade map and an advice about facing Peeves if they meet him. James starts to stand up, tries to cram his quill and ink bottle and the rest of his parchment into his bag—and that's how he sees her.

It's becoming a reflect; a habit. Lily diverts her gaze from James, trying to run away by walking fast. James starts walking backwards, smiling widely.

"Hey! Good morning, Beautiful—oh, I mean, Evans!"

Lily rolls his eyes. "What are you doing to those kids? Trying to make them go to Madam Pomfrey again this time? You don't realize the responsibility Dumbledore gave you?"

James chuckles. He carries his bag on his shoulders, then answers, "Oh, no, no! Of course not! Do I really look like the bad guy for you, Evans?"

It's a stupid question and Lily almost hit James' head with her spell book. James is a teeth gritting guy; it's just about which perspective you take. Lily takes two, by the way.

"Actually, this morning, I was helping them to go to their defence against the dark arts class safely with my amazing map," he continues with a proud tone in his voice.

"Not by giving them wrong direction, then?"

"Evans, how could you accuse me like that?" James gives her hurt writ. "I know you see me as that arrogant-big-headed-git, but—come on! I'm a head boy now. I'm your partner. Can't you … try to trust me? Just once? As friends, at least."

She doesn't answer, giving her best not to care. After a while, she finally can walk pass him and his disappointed look. O, Merlin's Beard, _that_ look. It's not like she never notices that look. It's always there, on James' face, every time she insults or rejects or even jinxes him in front of every student at Hogwarts. Sometimes she thinks it's just a force play for her to trust him, but after a while… it's getting realistic. Even Remus says he's serious about his feelings.

Second day of seventh year—it's been five years since James' first love confession—and it's still there.

Now that she thinks … maybe she's as cruel as James.

She doesn't want to be cruel. She's Lily Evans, who admit her mistakes, even the most embarrassing one. So, doesn't want what happen this morning haunting her for the rest of the day, she decides to stop on her track and turn around.

James still stays on his spot; his brown eyes on her, lacking of those … fire. Suddenly, Lily loses her guts. Is it because of her? And why does she, right now, after seeing his good side, feel guilty about that?

"What is it, Evans? You stopped." And he notices her expression too.

Lily blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice. "It's just—you know …."

"Just what?"

"Don't get this wrong, okay, James?" she says, not even thinking.

The chaser looks a bit taken aback. He looks not sure; hesitant, but still reacts, "What's the matter, Evans? You're scary, you know. Weird… and scary, but no offence."

And stupid Lily only has one sentence in her mind at that very moment, "Have a nice day."

Not a single glance is taken to James as she starts to walk again, faster than before, and this time with a faint pink on her cheeks.

.

Fin

.

.

 **A/N:** Hello! This is my first time writing in English (my first language isn't English), so I'm sorry if I have some mistake on the grammar and things. But it was so fun making this one. The narrative is based on present tense deliberately. Thank you for reading!


End file.
